


wow Y/N breaking and entering isnt cool

by Stellar_Starlight



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: F/M, Remus Sanders - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, remus sanders.reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellar_Starlight/pseuds/Stellar_Starlight
Summary: you wonder off while the others are having the courtroom scenario and meet remus.also a lot of swearing.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Reader
Kudos: 21





	wow Y/N breaking and entering isnt cool

**Author's Note:**

> hi! im new and I just wanna say that I hope this isn't dumb. im here for less stress then I get on my main where more people know me and I get a lot of notifacations everyday.
> 
> I hope you like this!

you stared at the wall as you waited for this to be over.

the boys were settling something in a courtroom and you were bored.

so you got up and sneakily got out the door. what you saw was that this was many a set of doors in a long grey hallway. 

let me emphasize how large this hall was...it was HUGE. subtle not so subtle dick jokes aside , you were curious.

so you chose to turn left and start walking.

it got brighter and brighter until you were in the hall in thomas's place. "so thats how that works..." you said to yourself.

you could have just chilled out there but you got an idea.

if this way lead to the 'light sides'...where did the other end lead. you looked back at th darkness behind you , a chill going up your spine.

"well...i got nothing better to do!" you shrugged and started walking down the right hall. 

it was a lot longer than the other one. yes you can make another dick joke out of that.

it got darker and darker yet even darker. lol undertale. gaster? get it!

eventually you found yourself in a smaller hall end. with four doors. one was pure black and kind of boareded up...was it virgils old room.

the next was deceits. obviously. grey wth a yellow snake head handle. 

then there was an orange one.

and finally at the end. a black door with green trimming around it. like an inverse of romans door...

your hand grasped the handle and turned it...the door flung open wide and you fell on your face.

you got up and regained your balance. "ow..." you held your head.

you opened your eyes to see ... no one. just a bedroom. a weird one to be sure. the walls had weapn racks and random drawings. a tub of just different deoderants and like a lot of dvd cases everywhere. 

you looked around a little more and found a smaller door.

you got on your hands and knees [lol kinky] to peer through the keyhole.

you saw a big forest...

"well damn ive gotta snoop there!" you said , yet again talking to yourself. you sad lonely little shit.

you looked around some more and behind a weapon rack on a hook was a key.

"bingo bongo~" you took the key and opened the door. you squeezed through and made sure to leave the door open. you saw some string by the door and tied the key to it before securing it around your neck.

only now did you realize you'de waltzed into someones room , snooped around and stole their key to go through a secret door in their room...well shit no turing back now.

you made your way through quite a bit of the forest before you heard some noise in the bushes.

"wha-OH FUCK-" you screeched as a baby dragin ounced on you. yeah it was a baby...thing still has claws...also this is an adventures in odessy regerence. connie is the best charecter fight me-

you tried to pry the thing off the best you could but it wasnt letting go.

that was until someone pulled it off and it ran away.

"are you like...okay?" your apparent savior asked.

you looked up to see...like an edgy roman. he kinda looked like eggman ngl.

then you realized. 'shit this is the guy whose room i busted into.'. he offered you a hand and you took it...literally...a severed hand. 

"uh ... cool?" you said and you got up.

"right? its fresh too! so how did you get in here?" the man asked as he swung his morning star over his shoulder.

"oh fuck- sorry i legit just broke in-" you began apologizing.

the guy just laughed "dont worry i do it all the time. im the one whose been stealing your panties for a week!"  
.  
.  
.  
"anyway! my names remus! dont bother saying your i know its Y/N!" he said after the very long. very awkward pause.

he guided you back to the outside of his room and reminded you to bandage up the deep scratches that baby dragon made. then you gave him back the key and said goodbye.

"did he say stealing my panties-"

**Author's Note:**

> hi! im new here and wanted to check this all out. I usually use wattpad.


End file.
